


Oct 3rd part 2: Grounding (Leon, Piers and Raihan)

by myliesboundbythread



Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Grounding, Kinktober2020, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Even the most steadfast person can fall apart. Luckily Leon has two wonderful boyfriends to be there to help him pick himself back up
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951132
Kudos: 29





	Oct 3rd part 2: Grounding (Leon, Piers and Raihan)

Piers noticed it before Raihan, who was grumbling unhappily about some newbie upstart taking the title of champion from their boyfriend. He knew the signs like he knew the shape and feel of his favorite guitar. Saw how Leon was desperately trying to hold it together in front of the crowd and cameras. But he could see it even from here. How the ex champion trembled ever so slightly, how his skin was several shades paler than his normal robust tan.    
  
He gently elbowed Raihan as Leon finally broke away, rushing but trying to seem like he wasn’t running to the locker rooms. Raihan gave a confused look. “What?”   
  
“We need to go down into the locker room. Meet me there with a bottle of water.”    
  
“Wha- Oh...I’ll be there soon.” Raihan nodded hurrying off as Piers made his way to the locker room. The Rocker would step in and look around, the main area dim only lit by the lights over the showers in the back. He stepped forward near tripping on Leon’s heavy cape. He would pick it up and continue forward, following the sounds of soft sobs and shakily spoken words.    
  
Piers lightly knocked on the stall door before testing it and opening it. “Lee?”    
  
The man looked up from his huddled spot on the floor, his eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying. “Piers…”    
  
“Hey…” He closed the stall door and sat down with him, hugging him close. It was like Piers had given him silent permission cause a fresh wave of panicky tears escaped the man as he clung to them. “Shhh. I’m here.” He rocked Leon gently like the man had done for him many a night after they first started dating. “Talk to me…” Leon shook his head, sobbing harder.   
  
Piers didn’t push him, letting him cling and work out some the stress he was holding on to. Near luling himself into an almost meditative state he almost didn’t hear Leon whispered words. “I failed them….”    
  
“Failed them how?”   
  
“I lost. I was supposed to be their champion and I lost….I was supposed to be his champion and I lost.”    
  
“You held the title for nearly eleven years Leon...faced down a powerful pokemon and damn near died because of the damn hellbeast.” He muttered. “You did good...great even. Now it's time for you to rest. Let someone else be the champion while you run around being a knight of legend or some shite like that.”   
  
“But...Raihan.”    
  
“You are still my rival.” That man stated from outside the stall. “That’ll never change but Piers is right.” He opened the stall door before quietly sitting on the other side. “It's time for you to rest...definitely time for you to heal…” He wrapped his arms around Leon from the other side. “I know you are the sort to lose yourself in work...but this time you needed the time to fully recoup. We almost lost you. What good’s a title when you are gone?   
  
Leon whimpered softly, bowing his head.    
  
“We are just happy you are alive, Love.” Piers soothed. “And that is what matters the most to us.”    
  
Raihan hugged him tighter, nodding against his neck. “You are still our champion...no matter what.”    
  
Piers gently played with Leon’s hair. “I know Rose hammered in your head to never lose...and I know it’ll take a long time for you to get over that but we’ll be there for you. No matter what.” He kissed his temple gently, smiling as Leon whispered a small ‘thank you’.    
  
“Always Champ...Now...Let's go home.” 


End file.
